heart of cole
by multiyman37
Summary: A new mysterious enemy has joined X.A.N.A who his he and what his he after and why dose he want the lyoko warriors dead so badly fine out here (takes place in season 2) pairing oc x oc, u x y , a x j
1. Chapter 1

**Finally its here heart of cole is here now here it is. But just how is this guy well you'll find out this takes place in season 2 so enjoy**

 **my life is great. I have I loving mom and dad. Nothing could be more perfect. But when me and dad where at the park the was a guy asking for him. My dad and I ran to the car. Whats going on... I'm scared**

 **Tomorrow is another day (A\N yeah I know I toke this from fnaf 4 but I wanted to use it you'll see why in the next season)**

 **ch.1 the ultamate weapon part 1**

it was another day at kadic. Jeremy had spent all night working on aelita's anti virus. Then odd walking to see him sleeping on his desk. " WAKE UP ENSTINE" shouted odd jeremy jump and fell of his chair. He then looked at odd with a scowl. " odd would it kill you not to be so loud" he said a little tired. "sorry but you of all people should know the rules if I didn't do that jim would have caught you sleeping" said odd " let me guess you where busy with the anti virus again weren't you" odd said jeremy just rubbed is eyes and yawned as he then said " oh yeah, I was. X.A.N.A has really given me a run for my money on this one" they then went to the to the bathroom to get ready for there classes ulrich odd and Jermey where then talking " you know I heard we're getting a new student today" said ulrich. " if its a girl I call dibs" said odd " as if any girl will go for you odd you had more brake up in the history of brake up's" said ulrich. With that ulrich and jeremy laughed odd just gave a scowl " oh ha ha you'll see one day i'll keep a girlfriend" said odd. They all left for breakfast. At the cafeteria aelita was waiting for the gang at the table as they all got to the table to join " morning alita" said jeremy " morning" said aelita. " im little sluggish today I had long night trying to get the anti virus to work" said jeremy. " don't worry you'll find it eventually" said aelita. " you know X.A.N.A hasn't launched an attack in almost a week I wounder why?" asked ulrich. " don't know but stay on your game if he's taking this long he must be planing some thing

meanwhile in sector five

X.A.N.A's creepers and manta's where all gathered at one area of the sector a black ball of energy was pulsing the monsters of the sector where confused. X.A.N.A him self then showed up. " **this is it, my master peace my ultimate weapon"** said X.A.N.A as he put his energy into the orb it gave the orb the eye of X.A.N.A . " **I built him to be faster... stronger... smarter then any of you I even gave him infinite life point it toke a lot of resources but it was possible and I even gave immunity to the digital sea and the ability to virtualize him self with out the scanners, he will be my second in commend so you all better do what he says"** said X.A.N.A. Just then a pear of red eyes shined through the orb

 **welcome my new creation**

later at Mrs. Hurtz class

everyone was talking to one another in the class while waiting for Mrs. Hurtz. As she step in she the spoke " alright alright everyone pay attention, we have a new student joining is today, come on in" said mrs. hurtz. Just the a young man walk threw the door he had black hair and red eyes which was weird but then again one of the class has pink hair he wore a red shirt and a leather jacket he wore and black leather paints along with red shoes. " hello my name is Cole , Cole xepher I'm glad to meet you all" said Cole " you may take a seat now" said Mrs. hurtz. 

with that cole sat at the back of the room the hole time he was scanning the room jeremy, odd, aelita and ulrich had a sudden chill go down their spines some as if something Omanis was in the room. They turned around to see cole was looking at the four of them but some how aelita felt as if the stare was more for her she felt scared . Later at lunch yumi now joined them at the table. " how do you know the new kid was looking at you guys" said yumi " trust us we could tell" said ulrich " and for some reason he gave me the worst of the stare" said aelita . " yeah, I mean what did we do to him" said odd.

Cole was entering the lunchroom when all of a sudden sissi , nicoles and herb showed up cole just sighed " so your the new student , you think your a hotshot don't you" said sissi " excuse me" said Cole " don't act like you don't know I could tell just by looking at you" said sissy back in side Jeremy's computer went of a tower was activated " well so much for a moment of piece" said jeremy back out side cole was still trying to get ride of sissi and her gang " look I don't have time for you low lives" said cole " LOW LIVES thats it. nicolas" said sissi. Just as nicoles was trying to swing a punch at him cole grabbed him by the arm and started to twist "oooooowwww uncle uncle" Nicolas shouted in pain he then throw him at the window and he fell on a table and broke it sissi screamed as her and herb ran away " help the new kid has gone insane" the lyoko warriors went to Nicolas " what happened" said yumi. " that kid has gone mad" said nicolas as cole walked in the gang saw the eye of X.A.N.A in his eyes " we have to go to the factory" ulrich then took a fighting stance " you guys go I got this" with that the others left as ulrich went to fight off cole .

The others arrived at the factory and headed to the lab " the tower is in the mountain sector get to the scanner room" yumi hit the elevator button and the went to the scanner room. The trio stepped into the scanners the door of the scanners shut and the jeremy activated the scanning process " transfer yumi, transfer odd , transfer aelita scanner yumi, scanner odd, scanner aelita, virtualization" he entered the programm . The trio landed on the mountain sector " we could use a lift" said odd.

Jeremy the entered the vehicle program and said " on the way" the overboard and overwing materialized on to lyoko right in front of odd yumi and aelita, odd got on the overboard and yumi and aelita went on the overwing. As they went to the tower , jeremy saw 6 monsters guarding the tower " guys X.A.N.A just up'd the security he sent is toughest monsters to stop you we've got 3 krabs 2 tarantulas and 1 megatank" said jeremy the gang looked down to see the monsters readying there attacks " oh brother" yumi sighed " this must be really important if he brought us these guys for us" odd said shouting his laser arrows at the monster which hit one of the krabs. Back at kadic ulrich was still trying to fight cole but the ulrich got shocked and cole ran off to the factory . Ulrich headed the other way to try to cut him off back on lyoko yumi and odd where trying to stop the monsters as the finsished 4 of them the only one left was the megatank how was really hard to beat " hey ugly " the megatank turned around amd got hit by yumi's fan and exploded " nice work now get to the tower " said jeremy . But then cole showed up in the lab and slowly approached jeremy" he then was grabbed by the neck an thrown to the wall. Aelita the went to the tower and got an the second platform . Cole was then about to shock jeremy. The virtual screen appeared aelita put her hand on it

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

"tower deactivated" said aelita . The smoke around the tower then went from red to blue and then cole past out on the floor jeremy went to check on him and then the unthinkable happened cole's eyes shot open and then he kicked jeremy and started laughing " you are really gullible you know that" said cole " but thats impossible the tower was deactivated how..." cole the interupted him " how says I was being controlled" said cole with a sick and twisted smile " I did this on my own free will" said cole " wha...what" jeremy stuttered " you see I just like aelita was one an AI on lyoko how ever unlike aelita I was sealed away in sector 5 but then X.A.N.A woke me up and if was finally free after 20 long years" cole then disappeared . And then went to lyoko his voice still in jeremy's head " now to drop by lyoko better hurry belpois" jeremy then when back to them computer and put the head set back in " guys its a trap get out of there" warned jeremy " whats wrong enstine" said odd . Just then a new figure came in as he landed on the virtual world he then said " now time to have some fun" said the figure.

To be continued

 **I'm going to end it hear im tired and its late so rate fairly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the last chapter being so sloppy it was late but now I'm going to make it up in this chapter**

 **(here's the next hidden lore)**

 **after that scary in counter dad gave me a new bike to cheer me up.**

 **I was so excited , my very first bike.**

 **He told me to say near the house, but...**

 **I saw a door in the back of the house.**

 **But when I opened...**

 **someone was screaming in pain.**

 **I ran to my room and locked the door.**

 **I never told anyone.**

… **... tomorrow is another day**

 **ch.2 the ultamate weapon part 2**

the figure rose up he has deep black hair and menising red eyes ( his lyoko form is basicly williams evil suit with the colors in reverse) he had two side pockets on his legs that held to sharp daggers . His face however looked very famillier. Odd and yumi both got in a fighting stance. " jeremy who is this guy" said yumi " i'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe be." said jeremy. The figure charged at them and struck the both of the. " try us" said yumi. aelita was in the tower confuised has to what was happening. " jeremy whats going on?" said aelita. " that guy that just showed up, its cole" said jeremy. " but how" said odd. " X.A.N.A set a trap for us, he wasn't being possesed at all, he was working for X.A.N.A" jeremy explained. Odd aimed is lazer arrow at cole. " don't worry we can handle this one" he fired his lazer arrows only to see it didn't hurt him. He just keeped walking towards them. " what the , I shot him five times he sould have ben devuritualized" said odd. Jeremy look ar his moneter to see what the problem.

" I don't get it" said jeremy, as he brought up cole's digital profile he had a look of horror in him. " he... his life points are infinite" said jeremy. " what thats crazy there no way that can be right!" said yumi cole then gave a another twisted smile " he's right, I can't be destroied not by you or anything" he then laughed insanely andy devuritualized yumi . " your next della robbia" said cole. Aelita when out side the tower and saw odd being attacked by cole " aelita get are you crazy get back to the tower quick" warned jeremy. Odd turned around to see aelita out of the tower, and then he got struck by cole and was back on earth.

" your next" said cole, he snapped his fingers and then the scayphozoa appeared. It then rapped its tenticals around aelita and started to take her memory. " oh no, where ulrich when you need him" said jeremy. As aelita's memory was almost gone. Cole then gave a smirk " now once this is over i'll get ride of her one and for all" but the a sword came out of no where and sliced the scayphozoa's tenticals . The sword was caught by none other then ulrich stern. " I don't think so" said ulrich . Cole gave a look of anger and dissapeared " this isn't over" said cole as he disapeared.

Later at the factory. Jeremy and the others could not believe his strangth , such a thing should not excisted. How his cole so unstoppable , " he has no weakness at all not even to the digital sea" said jeremy as he looked up coles lyoko profile. " but how that shouldn't be possible" said aelita " I don't know but ill see later" jeremy then lunched the return to the past. " return to the past now" jeremy hit the enter the program and the where back in the lunch room before the insadent . " now I have to see why cole is so strong and create and anti virus for aelita" jeremy sighed dropped his head on the table as aelita slowly rubbed his back.

Meanwhile cole was walking to the lunchroom angry that his plan failed. ' those worriors are tougher then I thought i'll need more then invinsablity to stop them' he thought. He then turn to see tamiya and milly with a look of fustration on there faces. " man the dead line is in a week how will we find a scope before then" said milly. It was at the point that cole had a devilish idea, he walked over to the jurnalists and went to speck with them. " hey I could get you a scope" said cole. " really you can?" asked tamiya " meet me in the dorms it'll be a surpise" said cole as he walk away ' time to have some fun with these humans' he thought.

Later at the dorms taymia, milly, and cole where outside alone door. " in here" said cole as he opened the door " so where is it" milly said. But then the door shut and was locked, the where trapped in the broom closet " hey you tricked us" taymia shouted . Cole just laughed " later fools" he said as he left .

Later at the gym

pair finally escaped and went to tell jim only to see cole was helping him set up the gym. " hey whats the rush" asked jim " he locked us in the closet" milly said pointing at cole. " we had to escape through the air ducts" shouted taymia . Jim just gave them a scole " how could he have done that if he was with me setting up the gym for the past hour" said jim . The journalist jaws dropped how was he able to do that. " picking on the kid A , to the pricebles office" said jim . " bu... but" they both sighed and walked away . The lyoko worriors saw them leave in anger " hey whats up witn you two" said odd. " that new kid is nothing but a two bit con man" shouted milly. Later cole was up a tree as another cole approched him. " clones got love them" said cole as the clone fuised with him. Then the lyomo worriors approched him " why on earth would you help X.A.N.A, and why do you hate us so much" said yumi . Cole just gave a scole " I don't need to tell you any thing" said cole. Aelita then walked to the front of the group " you said you were like me right, so why help X.A.N.A" said aelita . " I don't have time for this." said cole. " and if you even try to tell anyone about me, don't cause if you blab about me your secret gets out to" he said jumping of the tree. " until we me again" the worriors all looked at each other. Its seem this enamy will be the hardest thing they'll ever beat.

 **To be continued**

 **thanks for reading review fairly**


	3. Chapter 3

ch. 3 yin and yang

 **I had a nightmare that night,**

 **monsters where trying to kill me.**

 **I saw a man wearing a hood and mask.**

 **'Join us,' he told me.**

 **In the morning, I was really shaking.**

 **I had to look for my mom and dad.**

 **Mom saw me scared and tried to comfort me, by**

 **saying everything will be alright... why don't I believe that**

 **tomorrow is another day.**

The Lyoko worriers where in the factory checking everything on Cole's profile " not only is he invincible , but this guy also has the ability to withstand the digital sea" Jeremy explained " but that's impossible" said Aelita. " it looks like X.A.N.A just made the ultimate weapon, is there anything that can stop him?" asked Ulrich , Jeremy just shook his head with a sad look in his eyes " this guy says he's like me, but he's just so... insane" Aelita said a little scared " what if I end up like that" said Aelita frightened. Jeremy got up from his chair and held her hand " don't worry Aelita that won't happen" he said " well we better get to class" said Odd . With that they all went on the elevator and headed back to school.

Later in Mrs. Hurtz class, Jeremy Odd Aelita and Ulrich all took their seats as Mrs. Hurtz walked in," Alright class settle down , it seems we have another new student today" she said. Just then a new face walked into the class . This one was a girl she had brown hair in a long ponytail, she wore an orange spaghetti strap shirt and a black skirt. She wore orange leggings and had black boots on. Unlike Cole, she had a very friendly smile on her face " Hi I am Kimberly Martan but you can call me Kimmy or Kim" she said " It's nice to meet you," she said. " Now then you may take a seat next to Mr. Xepher," said Mrs. Hertz. She then made her way to the table where Cole was and sat down. " Jeez, I feel bad for her, as innocent as she is, she has to sit with a homicidal maniac," whispered Odd to Ulrich " true," he said back.

Later in the dorms Cole was getting ready for gym class he then was getting a message from X.A.N.A he touched the side of his head and in his eyes he saw an interface with X.A.N.A himself " Yes boss,"said Cole. " Cole I am sending a specter to help you get Aelita make sure you finish this" said X.A.N.A. " and after that should I get rid of them all" said Cole " of course" the A.I responded . Just then on Lyoko a tower was activated in the forest sector.

Later Kim was packing up and getting ready for gym she was heading out but then she bump into someone and fell down. She open her eyes and saw it was the same guy she sat with at science class. " oh, uh, I am really sorry I should have look where I was going" she said embarrassed . Cole stood on his feet and held out his hand. " it's fine don't worry about it" he said. Kim grabbed his hand and pulled her self up, but then she slipped in to his chest , she looked up and was blushing, and then quickly pulled away. " oh, sorry, I am such a Clutz" Kim said rubbing the back of her head. " Hey arn't you that new girl Kim" said Cole. " ah yeah, but I didn't really get your name." said Kim. " it's Cole, Cole Xepher" he said Kim looked at her watch and saw she was going to be late for gym. " oh I've got to go, it was nice meeting you , maybe we could hang out later" Kim said running off. " yeah sure!" shouted Cole, he then turned the other was and whispered. " if your worlds still here that is" he said with a devilish smile.

Later in gym class everyone was In the gym waiting for instructions from Jim the teacher. They had all gathered around the gymnastics equipment. " all right this should be simple enough for you, all you have to do is , stay on the balance beam, and make it all the way to the dismount mat (a/n: I don't know what most of the equipment is called someone please tell me) Kim then walked up to Jim to volunteer . " I'll do it Sir" she said, Jim took a good look at her and sighed. " alright but be care seeing how your a..." Jim was then cut off as Kim ran to the balance beam and jumped on it . She then flipped her way off to the springboard and jumped. The hole class couldn't believe it as they where all in shock. She then landed on the horse and springed herself off, on the mat, everyone was cheering except Sissi who just said " show off". After class Aelita was about to head to her friends in the cafeteria but then was stopped by Delmas. Before she could say anything she gasped in horror to see the eye of X.A.N.A on him, Cole then showed up and they both shook her " lets move it" said Cole as Delmas carried Aelita. In the lunch room everyone was wondering where Aelita was " hey where's Aelita"said Yumi. just then Jeremy's computer went off . He checked to see there was an activated tower. " I might have an idea" said Jeremy. With that they all headed to the factory . In the factory Cole saw the gang approaching " I'll let you take care of this" Cole said disappearing. The gang went inside to see that the possessed Delmas was holding Aelita. " I got this" said ulrich as he kicked Delmas, Aelita was dropped from his arms and she woke up " what happened" she mounded . " long story, no time, tower to deactivate" said odd hastingly. With that they all got in the elevator and Jeremy headed to the computer lab. " I'll stay in case Delmas comes back" said Odd. Everyone went to the scanner room and got in the scanners. Jeremy started up the vertulization.

" Transfer Urlich, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, vertulization,"Jeremy said as he sent the gang to Lyoko. The three landed in the forest sector and where ready for action " a little transport please" said Yumi, with that Jeremy programmed the overwing and over bike " there you are" said Jeremy . Just then a swarm of hornets where one there tail to stop then " you got company" said Jeremy. The hornets where firing at them, Yumi had struck one of them with her fan, " looks like they want trouble" said Ulrich, just then on Jeremy's screen Cole was virtulizing himself to Lyoko. " That is not the only guy who wants trouble, Cole's arriving,"Cole landed on the ground and struck his dagger at the overwing causing Yumi and Aelita to fall.

On earth odd noticed Delmas on the selling and was readying him self to fight. " you better hurry guys,"said Odd trying to fight of Delmas. On Lyoko, Yumi was trying to defend from Cole's attack. She throw a fan at him only for him to throw it back at her devuritalizing her. Ulrich then showed and struck Cole in the arm " no one messes with my friends" he said.

Odd was charging at Delmas only for him to get shocked and then turned to get Jeremy. Back on Lyoko Ulrich was still holding off Cole " now Aelita" he said as Shawn went in the tower

Jeremy got grabbed by Delmas readying to strike him.

Aelita went to the upper level of the tower and entered the code,

AELITA

CODE

Delmas was about to electrocute Jeremy

LYOKO

as the tower deactivated Delmas the passed out. Jeremy headed to the computer to start the return trip." return to the past now," he entered the code and they all went back in time to the gym class right when Kim finished her gymnastics " amazing Kim you just set a school record" said Jim. " well I've been doing this a lot."During lunch Kim was looking for Cole and then sat with him " so about hanging out , it would be nice to get to know Cole" she said smiling. Cole then sighed " if you say so" he said. The Lyoko worrier couldn't believe what they where seeing. " man now I really feel bad for her she has now idea what that guy can do" said odd " yeah well what are we suppose to do" said Yumi, " the sooner we defeat X.A.N.A the better hopefully the new girl doesn't get hurt" Jeremy said worried. Now it seems the new girl is trying make friends with Cole little dose she know,his deep dark evil secrets.

 **Thanks for reading, review fairly.**


End file.
